


Unconditionally

by fadingwithoutyourlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #beautifullouis #hotboyharry #jockharry(at school), #depressedlouis #louiscuts, #exchangestudentlouis, #insecurelouis #caution #romance, #larrystylinson #wealthyharry #studentharry #studentlouis #highschool #startsinsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingwithoutyourlove/pseuds/fadingwithoutyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will love you unconditionally.I'll take your bad days with your good.Walk through the storm.Don't apologize for your insecurities ,they've never made me blink once.Come just as you are to me,I will love you unconditionally</p><p>Harry can see the light in his eyes.Harry can put  warmth in Louis' heart.Harry can love Louis and save him,save him from his own demons.Louis can quickly become Harry's heart, the only thing that keeps him going.They say love is worth the fight,but Louis has his own battles.</p><p>Sometimes we need to lose the small battles in order to win the war<br/>But, there will always be battles you can't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Wanna Know You Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> Louis meets Harry
> 
>  
> 
> Need I say more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I'm sorry it gets better as you go on with the chapters :)

Louis was empty inside, he seemed to have this evergrowing hole inside his heart just growing and growing and eating him away.He's sad, he was alone,afraid,insecure you'd think guys would be confident and cocky and think they're all that.Louis was the kind of boy that tried not to get noticed, kept to his few friends, didn't attempt conversation with anyone else. He was shy and insecure.He wasn't nerdy or weird he just liked to keep to himself and didn't want to be around so many people, especially a lot of people he didn't particularly like.You wouldn't think he was depressed like he is.He's cute and has a charming smile and a sparkle in his eyes and was always so friendly and lovely.But, he's not like he used to be.His soul is drained, he's lacked of love or confidence and has another world full of insecurities. He's also got demons, up in his head, they mess with his mind, they're hurting him, they're killing him slowly, draining the life out of him before he'll even realize . He thinks he wants to die, but in all reality, he just wants to be saved.

I got an invitation to the exchange program, mom saw it, and here we are on a trip to Holmes Chapel. I really didn't want to do this but mom persuaded me and I really hate myself for giving in to people so easily.Fortunately we only have two more hours to go and then we can meet our host-family and get settled in and I really don't want to meet them but this damn plane is so annoying.Who said I wanted to live with some people I don't know in a foreign place? God this is going to be so awkward.  
"Louis honey when we get off the plane there's going to be a boy around your age, she's the lady's son, he'll be holding up a sign with our last name on it okay? So keep on eye out." my mom told me. Bloody hell this bloke's my age too, god I hate this.

When the horrible two hours were over we got our suitcases and waited in the airport.With all these people how the heck were we supposed to find someone with a bloody sign with our last name on it?This is going to take ours. "Tomlinsons I presume?" came a deep voice. I turned to find a tall boy with brown wavy curls, and bright green eyes, his skin was a little pale , and he had the legs of a Victoria Secrets model. "Hi, you must be Harry I'm Jay, Louis' mom" my mum said as she gave him a hug. "Nice to meet you 'M Harry" he said. "Louis, nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand. Harry shook my hand and his lips turned up in a smile "Likewise" he said grinning.

My mom just about squeezed the life out of me and gave me a huge kiss on the cheek "Be good boobear, I love you" ";Love you more mum'I called out as she was leaving. I love my mom more than anything but I would've felt better if Harry wasn't there watching. Harry took my bag and we started walking to what i assumed was his car "Uh its okay, I can take my bags" I said to him. "No it's okay I got it" he said. Don't mean to be gay but wow did he have biceps, they were visible through his shirt straining against its fabric. I tried not to choke and climbed in his car as he put the bag in the trunk and climbed in himself. "Louis right?Where are you from?" he asked. . "Louis yeah I'm from Doncaster." I replied. He smirked "I could tell, you've got a Donny accent"

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet with Harry focusing on the road, he didn't seem like a bad guy but I'm really quiet and awkward so I'd rather have it that way. When we started nearing the house he spoke up. "Okay so um, basically you're going to be living with us this whole year of secondary school. My sister doesn't live with us, she's in college but she does visit quite often. There's my mum and stepdad oh and do you like cats?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Okay her name's Molly, really cute cat." he said. God his voice was so slow and deep and sexy, but I couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

When we arrived at his house he parked in front of a really nice posh-looking two story house. We got out and he beat me again to carrying my bags. He flexed a bicep and winked at me, not slow to blow me a kiss in the process. I felt a shy blush creep up to my cheeks as we started walking inside.

Walking in we were greeted by the delicious smell of cooking food and a very fluffy cat with blue eyes similar to mine. Harry led me through the dining room to the kitchen where we were met with who I assumed to be his sister and his parents. "Louis, hi sweetheart welcome to your new home for this schoolyear!" his mum said as she engulfed me in a hug. I shyly greeted her back attempting to sound excited. Next I meant his stepdad, Robin, and sister Gemma . She was quite beautiful but Harry quietly informed me she was off limits. I would have liked to tell him I don't swing that way but kept it to myself instead. "Have a seat Louis time for dinner" Robin informed me. "Er, I'm not very hungry right now" I said. "Oh come on I didn't cook this for my family" Anne said.

Reluctantly,I sat down at the table in the seat next to Harry and started eating silently.The food tasted amazing but I wasn't in the mood, though I did compliment "mum" on it. Everyone was asking questions about where I was from and if I was excited for this year. I faked a smile and tried to participate in conversation but felt pathetic. At last, after dinner Harry showed me the room I would be staying in and left me to unpack. I got everything out and situated and laid on the bed trying my hardest to fall asleep so no one could come and try to talk to me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't let a few tears slip. Resisting the razor blades would be even harder now.


	2. All I know This Morning When I Woke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii new chapter, enjoy? Haha atleast humor me and click "kudos" for the sake of my confidence, or lack of it really.
> 
>  
> 
> Who else is in love with The Script?like actually in love cause its painful.
> 
> "Take that rage, put it on a page take the page to the stage blow the roof off the place"

I woke up gutted, frowning when I realized where I was. I raised the covers back over my head wanting to cry because I didnt want to be here, these people will hate me because I'm a bloody fuckup all the time and I'm ugly and awkward and sucks for them when they see how broken and terrible I am. As much as I wanted to stay in bed, truth was I would have to get up sooner or later because these people will keep pestering me and won't leave me alone because I have to feel like they're "family" and I'm right at home. Yeah right. I heard someone knock firmly against the door. Speak of the devil. I slowly got up there and walked to it to see the attractive boy with the curly hair from yesterday standing in a pair of shorts and a tshirt with the sleeves slightly rolled. I took the time to notice a litter of black tattoos covering his right arm. "Morning" he said in a husky, yet sexy voice with a soft smile. "Goodmorning" I cringed at my own voice as I replied. "Hey I just wanted to know that after you take a shower, if you want, breakfast will probably be done, so come down to eat okay? Then I'll show you around the house." "Yeah great okay"I said plastering a smile on. I turned to go inside 'til a second thought. "Wait Harry!!Where's the bathroom?" I called out. "To your left down the hall" I grabbed a different pair of clothes and went ahead in the bathroom quickly stripping and getting in. I stood under the hot water and sighed being so emotionally tired. I felt lonely and sad and uncomfortable and stupid. I surveyed my body and all the cuts and scars with it. I know I should stop but its the only thing really that "helps me". I had a fairly recent cuts on my wrists and some old ones on my sides and waist. I started picking at them just to make them bleed. This doesn't count right? I let a few tears spill, which led to sobbing as I sat on the floor of the tub letting the spray get mixed with my tears, and the blood on my hips, and watched it go down the drain. It stung, yeah, but I'm numb to the pain. I almost need to feel whole.

After I was done with all that and added a few, I got dressed and headed downstairs to get breakfast. Have to atleast try to act decent right?It's worth a try anyway. I really felt uncomfortable but I couldn't help wanting to see that beautiful boy, I like being around him he makes me feel happy for a while. "Louis!Finally you're done it's been a while come sit down" he said while setting plates down. I smiled, "Couldn't be that long." I looked at the food and saw delicious smelling pancakes with cut up fruit right next to it with a glass of orange juice. "Wow you made this?I couldn't cook to save my life!" I said as I started digging in. HARRY'S P.O.V I chuckled to myself watching Louis' big pretty blue eyes widen when he saw the breakfast. I joined him at the table and mostly watched him and studied his features. He's so cute really, I noticed how small and cuddly he is and he has the cutest smile and those more or less sparkling eyes. He's so shy and looks insecure though,God knows why. I realized I must be staring like a creep before finishing up a bit after Louis finished. He stayed and talked to me about how he never cooks and will never learn how to make anything other than cereal in his life. I shook my head, smiling already thinking about how I'm going to cook all his favorite meals and desserts for him and make him smile like that again. "Okay I should start the tour of my house now" I announced" grabbing his smaller hand in mine and pulling him along with me.


	3. And All My Walls Stood Tall Painted Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' trying to keep his walls up.But it's kind of hard since he has to take them down to open up the door.

I felt Harry take my, in comparison, small hand in his warm one as he started to show me around the house. With him standing so close to me holding my hand my heart started beating quicker and I felt my hands get all tingly and I felt warm inside. I glanced at Harry looking quite casual as he walked and talked to me. All I heard was his voice in my ears as I was far too distracted by his voice, the way he smells, his eyes, I had to avert my own in fear I would get lost in them and never find my way back out. I chose instead to study his elegant house. The long hallway was all marbled tile with nice-looking paintings hung up on the walls. We proceeded to pass his living room with its big stuffed leather couches and a nicely sized t.v. There were red curtains to match the red pillows on the couches. There was a stone fireplace outlined by lined wood and underneath the fireplace was a row of marbled tile. On top of the fireplace were cute pictures of two children who I assumed to be harry and his sister of course. I paused to admire the picture of harry as a baby, his cheeks chubby and his big green eyes open wide. His hair was straight instead of curly as I see it right now.  
He introduced me to his fancy bathrooms and the family room equally as, and then we went to see his backyard. "Your gonna love this,it's my favorite part of the house"Harry said , letting go of my hand to open the door and step out. I walked out to see a huge giant expanse of land in front of me.  
It's smooth stone ground surrounded by bushes,flowers, and plants. There's a hot tub off to the side brightly lit up looking purple. Farther after the tub are big rocks with waterfalls rushing down into the deep, tempting , clear blue pool. There was a cobblestone staircase leading up a greenery path and more beautiful large rocks. This scenery was way too much for me too believe, my eyes widened and my mouth opened just a little. I heard Harry laugh a little and quickly closed my mouth and looked up at him. 

Harry's P.O.V

I laughed as I saw the look on Louis' face once he reacted to the backyard. His pretty blue eyes wide with disbelief and his mouth open just a little. He noticed me though, and closed his mouth and looked at me with just a bit of pink on his features . "I don't know what to say to this, this is just...wow it's incredible!" He said in his Donny accent,I smiled warmly at him, he was so cute I could listen to him talk all day. "Wanna try It out?" I said while simultaneously taking off my shirt. Although I didn't see I swear I could feel his gaze right on me burning a hole through me. He subtly glanced down at himself with a slight frown on his face. "Oh ah that's okay I'm not really feeling it right now" he said quietly looking anywhere but me. "Really? The water's great I'll be gutted if you don't go in with me." I told him. "Sorry mate" he weakly smiled,walking back in the house.

I waited a while before going back inside this time into my room

Louis p.o.v.

I sighed walking up Harry's house getting lost until I finally find my way to my room.I acted an idiot out there and Harry probably knows I'm insecure about myself now. You see him with his toned,leaned body with biceps and a toned stomach and slight abs. His body was drool worthy and mine is too chubby in all the wrong places and not to mention all the scars I have. I know I have no chance of anything but I could atleast keep my ugly self covered for his sake.

I heard my stomach grumble and it ached for food. I looked down disgustedly at my stomach, rubbing my hand over it and sighed. Why should I eat? Maybe if I don't eat my body would be better and I won't look so fat and disgusting all the time.

I could maybe even be good enough for Harry. Yeah right, too far for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis thinks he's just fat and ugly while harry is wondering why such a beautiful boy was so insecure


End file.
